


the stars burn brighter.

by topfanfiction



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topfanfiction/pseuds/topfanfiction
Summary: Josh Dun is moving back to the town his parents grew up in after his father accepts an executive position in his company. Homesickness, a new house, new friends, and a growing crush lead to some trouble. Life wouldn't always be perfect, yet he was determined to make the stars burn brighter.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> song for the chapter: hold me now by thompson twins.

“So this is Torrevallo, huh?,” Josh asked his mom. 

Josh saw blonde, bobbed hair flip before his mother, Laura, turned around to look at him. God she is beautiful. His mother had a radiant smile which could light up a room. She was a stay-at-home mom to her two sons, Josh and his brother Jordan. Josh’s parents had grown up here and his mother met his father, Bill, in high school. The two hit it off right away and eventually after college had decided to get married and start a family in Brooklyn. 

17 years later, Josh’s dad had gotten a promotion to an executive at the advertising agency where he worked and decided to relocate the whole family to the suburbs of Chicago in order to be closer to the corporate offices. Josh had finished his junior year at his school in Brooklyn and Jordan had just finished his freshman year. 

On August 17, 2005 the Dun’s left Brooklyn with the moving van and began the long drive to Torrevallo. Finally, after the 13+ hour drive they were on the exit ramp to reach Torrevallo. They pulled into the neighborhood where they had just purchased a home.

Green. Green everywhere. The sight of trees had made Josh more nervous than he already was. The sight of the new town was frightening to the boy. As the car drove down Cutler Drive he was greeted by the sight of a few stone and brick houses. In front of one of the brick houses there were two boys throwing a football. Passing another home, an older woman could be seen watering her plants. 

The place seemed nice but it wasn’t the bustling streets of Williamsburg which he had grown accustomed to. 

After exiting the van which he had grown way too used to over the course of the grueling drive, Josh saw the house. 1005 Cutler Drive was a massive stone house. The yard sprawled 2 acres and had a barn-style guest house and a huge pool which was definitely a selling point for his mother. The house itself had 2 floors and upon entry through the front door he was greeted by the sight of a grand staircase.

After walking down the hallway in the foyer Josh saw the absolutely massive kitchen and dining area. To his left was an even bigger living area. As he walked up the staircase he saw his parent’s room to the right and on the left there were 3 rooms. Josh’s room was at the end of the hall and was a pretty decent size and had its own bathroom.

Walking downstairs, he heard his mother’s voice calling, “You can tour the house later but right now it’s time to unload all the boxes and furniture from the truck!”

Now the fun began...


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for the chapter: into it by chase atlantic.

Two weeks after arriving in the new town, the Dun’s had finished unpacking all of their stuff from the boxes and it was just in time for the two boys to begin school.

On Monday the 26th, Josh woke up sweating. He was dreading starting school. He knew how it would be. Everyone already knew each other and had their specific friend groups. He was just going to be another person that kids saw on their way to class. To say he was upset was an understatement. Nevertheless, he got out of bed and got ready. He decided on a black pullover hoodie and some skinny jeans with his favorite white Vans.

Walking down the stairs, he grabbed his backpack and managed to grab his keys before being pulled into a hug by his mom.

“I know you’re nervous,” she stated calmly, “but just try to make friends and see how it goes. And look out for your brother too.”

Josh and Jordan walked out the door after an emotional goodbye from their mom. Josh hit the unlock button on his keys and got into the driver’s side of his white, 2005 Audi A4, a gift for his last birthday. The drive was silent until Josh turned on the radio and Beyoncé’s “Crazy in Love” began to blare through the speakers.

Pulling into Lincoln High School’s parking lot, Josh saw a few students walking on campus but not too many as it was early. He wanted to get there early to walk around and get to know the area. Schedule in hand, Josh said goodbye to Jordan and walked down the main quad. On each side there were two-story buildings. The left one was the middle school and the right one was the high school.

As Josh was walking down the hallways he saw the Administration offices. He walked in and said hello to the receptionist and asked if there were someone who would be able to show him around as he was new.

“Sure, dear, let me just get one of our student tour guides down here to show you around,” the receptionist, Ms. Rivers, said.

She got up and two minutes later returned with a boy who looked Josh’s age. He was pretty good looking in Josh’s eyes. He had brown hair and brown eyes that could make you melt. He greeted Josh with a smile before asking, “Ready to go?”


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for the chapter: us and them by pink floyd.

“I’m Tyler by the way,” the boy stated as he stuck out his hand for a shake.

Josh accepted his offer and stuck his hand out while saying, “Josh. Nice to meet you.”

“So how is life in Torrevallo treating you? I know it can be rough moving in to a new place. I moved around a lot as a kid.”

Josh tensed at the question because the move had definitely brought some stress along with it. If he was being honest he was terrified of having to meet new people and basically start over.

As they walked Josh’s schedule they talked about activities and life at Lincoln High. Tyler was on the basketball team, vice president of student council and even dabbled a little in the theater department. He was the typical lead from every romantic movie Josh had ever seen: nice to everyone and involved in everything.

After the tour was over and Josh had seen the surprisingly large campus of Lincoln High he was going to his first class: US History, something he had always been interested in. He was genuinely excited to learn but less enthused about finding a seat as he saw the 2 open seats in the classroom. One was in the back next to a blonde girl and the other was toward the window next to a boy with pale brown hair. Josh headed to the back to avoid being seen by too many people.

Upon sitting down, the blonde girl whispered, “Psst. You must be new.”

“How can you tell?”

“You look like a lost puppy and like you’re avoiding all social interaction,” she correctly assumed.

She’s good.

“I’m Josh.”

“Jenna,” she replied as she gave a small smile. “Have you met any new friends yet, Josh?”

“Just one,” he shakily responded. “The tour guide, Tyler. Seems nice but I wouldn’t exactly say a 20 minute tour makes us best friends.”

“Did Tyler have brown hair?” 

“Yeah, why? Do you know him?”

“That’s my best friend. I’ve known him since kindergarten.”

“Oh cool, small world,” Josh quipped.

“When do you have lunch?”

Josh pulled out his schedule to tell her he had lunch third period following his next class: biology.  
“Perfect,” Jenna said, “Why don’t you sit with Tyler, myself and a few of our friends?”

“Really?”

“Of course, you need friends and I honestly don’t think you could find a better group of people.”

“Thanks I guess. I guess I’ll see you at lunch then,” Josh said before the teacher cleared his throat to signal that class was beginning.

\-----||-//-----

When Josh arrived at the cafeteria following the most boring introductory lesson on lab safety he was relieved to see Tyler and Jenna at a table with a few other people sitting with them. 

He made his way over and found an open seat next to Tyler and grabbed his lunch from his backpack. His mom had packed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich: a classic. It was always the sandwich she made on the first day of school.

The conversations in the group were interrupted so that Tyler and Jenna could introduce Josh to the rest of the group. Josh looked around and saw a taller, brown haired boy named Dallon sitting next to a shorter, black haired boy who Tyler described as “the thing that doesn’t shut up,” or Brendon for short. Next to Brendon was a girl with red hair named Debby, Jenna’s other best friend. Lastly a shorter boy name Patrick was seated next to him.

A quick hello was exchanged before the group continued their previous conversation about weekend plans. Apparently the first two weekends of the school year had a set schedule. The first weekend was the school’s block party which included a dance in the city. 

The second weekend was the topic of most of the conversation: the first party. This one happened to be hosted by Tyler because his parents were out of town. The party was supposedly the highlight of the year besides prom and Josh was sure he didn’t want to miss it but felt weird asking if he could come.

Jenna must have sensed his question with her mind reading powers and turned to Josh to say how he had to go. It would be his first real experience at Lincoln High and definitely one he would never forget. She added him to their group chat so that he could be in on all the conversations.

Lunch carried on as normal and Josh survived the rest of his classes before getting in his car to go home.

He walked through the door and immediately went for his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes before he knocked out into a much needed sleep.


End file.
